wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Prokurator Alicja Horn/30
Rozdział 30 Odrapana dorożka, zaprzężona w starą, jasnokościstą chabetę, zatrzymała się przed jednym z ostatnich domów przy ulicy Tarczyńskiej. Załkind, który przez całą drogę przynaglał dryndziarza do pośpiechu, szybko wcisnął mu w rękę niklową monetę i kulejąc bardziej niż zwykle, wbiegł do bramy. Całe pierwsze i ostatnie piętro tej kamienicy zajmował "lokal" jego siostry Fieni, w sferach ulicznych szeroko znanej pod przezwiskiem Kupczychy. Ponieważ godzina była zbyt wczesna na "gości", a wszystkie pensjonariuszki jeszcze się wysypiały, otworzyła sama Fienia, potężnych rozmiarów, niebrzydka jeszcze kobieta w papilotach i jaskrawo zielonym szlafroku. - Nu, nareszcie - powiedziała nieco zniecierpliwionym głosem. - Oni są? - zapytał Załkind. Nie odpowiedziała i tylko wzruszyła ramionami, jakby ją uraziło powątpiewanie w jej zdolności organizacyjne. Nie zdejmując kapelusza i palta, przeciwnie, jeszcze bardziej podciągnąwszy kołnierz, wszedł za siostrą do małego, półciemnego i pełnego dymu z tanich papierosów, pokoiku. Przy stole, nakrytym czerwoną, pluszową serwetą i na dwóch rozbebeszonych łóżkach siedziało kilku mężczyzn, zajętych przyciszoną rozmową. Załkind burknął coś pod nosem i podał każdemu rękę. Jeden z drabów podsunął mu nogą krzesło i kiwnął na gospodynię: - Daj no flachę, Kupczycha, i zagrychę, byle lepszą. - Niech będzie - zgodził się Załkind. - Musowo ma być, nie? Do takiego interesu? - zaśmiał się mały, ruchliwy Żydek w kącie. - No, co jest? - zapytał Załkind barczystego, ponurego draba o kędzierzawej, zwichrzonej czuprynie, siedzącego dotychczas w milczeniu. Kędzierzawy spojrzał nań z ukosa, splunął między nogi, i powiedział: - W porządku. - W Cytadeli? - Aha. - A dziś nie zawiozą? - zaniepokoił się Załkind. - Szofer nie wytrzeźwieje do północy, to już im lepiej opłaci się na stryk od razu. - Ten szofer to miętówkie chla, jak panienka - zaśmiał się Żydek. - A gryps doszedł? - Mur - skinął nosem kędzierzawy. - Słuchajcie, chłopcy, ja wam powiem - przysunął się do stołu Załkind - ja wam powiem, że ja obiecałem piętnaście "kawałków" i że na tym stanęła sztama. Ale mnie na tym człowieku zależy, jak na samym sobie. Jeżeli się uda, to dołożę... Zrobił pauzę i obrzuciwszy obecnych szybkim spojrzeniem, dokończył: - Dołożę drugie piętnaście! Zapanowała cisza. Kędzierzawy wstał, podciągnął spodnie i wyciągnął wielką łapę do Załkinda. - Co się ma nie udać. Albo to ja takie roboty w Ameryce robiłem? Na tutejszych patałachów ni ma się co oglądać. Im nawet do łba nie przyjdzie. No, rebiata, warto i napić się pod taką zagrychę, jak ta dobawka, co? Teraz dopiero efekt hojności klienta wyraził się w tym, że wszyscy po kolei ściskali jego rękę i obsiedli stół dookoła. Krępy, siwy już człowiek podszedł do Załkinda i obszernie zaczął opowiadać o tym, jak udało mu się kupić "bezprizornego" konia, że to nawet i sam diabeł nie dowie się czyj i skąd, a jak go przejadą, to i mały żal. Co dotyczy ładunku, to nawali się jakiegoś drewna i już. Weszła Fienia i wprawną ręką zaczęła ustawiać na stole talerze z przekąskami, butelki i szklanki do wódki, po czym przysiadła się sama i zaczęto szczegółowo omawiać plan. ** ** ** Późny, jesienny świt zmatowił czarne szyby i powoli zaczął się mieszać z seledynową poświatą abażuru, spod którego niewielki żółty krąg lampy, padając na biurko, oświetlał wypukłe szkiełko zegarka. Dłuższa, wysmukła i ostrokanciasta jego strzałka zdawała się śpieszyć nierówno, urywanie i nerwowo. Czasem jakby ustawała w swym cyklicznym biegu, to znów przypominała sobie coś, co musi nieuchronnie się zdarzyć, coś bardzo ważnego, na co jej spóźnić się nie wolno i wówczas pędziła tak szybko, że myśl ludzka z trudem ją doganiała, licząc minuty. Natomiast mniejsza, szeroka i płaska, jak sztylet, wciąż nieruchoma, przecież posuwała się wolno, niedostrzegalnie naprzód, uparcie, zawzięcie, bezlitośnie... Dwie czarne, małe strzałki, dwa niedorzeczne drogowskazy, obracające się dokoła swej osi w wiecznym, bezcelowym ruchu, skierowujące tych, co stanęli przed nimi, pytając o drogę, we wszystkie strony wszechświata. Dwie szalone strzałki, usiłujące swą mrówczą pracą zmierzyć to, co jest niezmierne, zliczyć to, co nie ma rachunku... Zegarek swoim tykotem napełniał ciszę, której nie przerywały najmniejsze szmery. Za oknami dobiegała końca noc jesienna, martwa, bezszelestna. Na pobliskim lotnisku spano jeszcze. W mieszkaniu również panowało zupełne milczenie już tyle godzin... Tyle? Tak, ileż to?... Już prawie pięć ich minęło od chwili, gdy dzwonił dzwonek telefonu, gdy dzwonił Mesner, że Prezydent odrzucił prośbę o ułaskawienie i że egzekucja odbędzie się zatem punktualnie o piątej rano... O piątej rano!...Za dwanaście minut mniejsza, szeroka i płaska strzałka dotknie tarczy sekundnika, a jej ostry koniec nieubłaganie dotknie czarnego znaku 5... Przez myśl Alicji przebiegło, że miałaby jeszcze dość czasu na napisanie kilkunastu słów... Wyjaśnienia... pożegnania... Lecz dla kogo miałaby pisać?... Nie ma nikogo! Absolutnie nikogo! O, zrozumiała to już wieczorem, gdy stała pochylona nad pustym łóżkiem tam, w ostatnim pokoju, nad pustym łóżkiem Julki... ...teraz wyprowadzają go na plac straceń... Pamiętała: dwa kasztany na zboczu, z lewej wyszczerbiony mur, a wprost od bramy szubienica. Na pewno idzie uśmiechnięty, z podniesioną głową... Tylko liście na kasztanach teraz muszą być żółte i czerwone. Gdy tam była przy straceniu bandyty Harłacza, liście były jeszcze bardzo zielone... Cała Cytadela wówczas była pełna zieleni... Dłuższa, wysmukła i ostrokanciasta strzałka dobiegała szczytu tarczy. Alicja podniosła rękę. Na biurku, prawie niewidoczny poza żółtym kręgiem lampy leżał mały, czarny browning. Czekał tam. Cierpliwie czekał przez pięć godzin. Przez pięć godzin, długich jak piekło!!!. Teraz powoli uniósł się na wysokość piersi. Ręka Alicji nie drgnęła, pod palcami swoje ostatnie uderzenie wystukiwało serce, wystukiwało w takt zegarka... - Idę z tobą, Boh, idę... Gdybym mogła wierzyć, że nie idziemy w nicość, gdybym mogła... Boh! Huknął strzał. Krótki, suchy, urwany trzask browninga. Ostry, kłujący ból i płuca zalała gorąca fala. - Aaaaa... Ciało przechyliło się i zsunęło na podłogę wolno i bezgłośnie. Drzwi otworzyły się i do pokoju drobnym kroczkiem wbiegła Józefowa, bosa, w długiej, nakrochmalonej koszuli. Nawet nie krzyknęła, tylko zabrała się do podnoszenia pani. Było to jednak ponad siły staruszki. Prędko podsunęła pod bezwładną głowę wielką, białą poduszkę i podreptała do telefonu. W dziesięć minut później przyjechało pogotowie ratunkowe. Lekarz wraz z sanitariuszem ułożyli Alicję na kanapie. Zanim Józefowa zdążyła nałożyć szlafrok, prowizoryczny opatrunek był już skończony i panią znoszono do karetki. Na pytanie służącej lekarz odpowiedział: - Jeszcze żyje. Proszę dowiedzieć się w szpitalu Dzieciątka Jezus. W szpitalu brama była już otwarta. Gdy nosze z samobójczynią postawiono w środku pokoju ambulatoryjnego, lekarz pogotowia przynaglił zaspanego służącego: - Zbudź pan prędzej dyżurnego lekarza, bo możliwe, że zaraz trzeba będzie dać ją na stół. Kto dziś dyżuruje? - Doktor Łoziński - mruknął posługacz i zniknął z kartą meldunkową za drzwiami gabinetu. Nie upłynęła minuta, gdy wpadł stamtąd w rozpiętym kitlu dyżurny: - Ta, co jest! - zawołał, podbiegając do noszy - ta chyba kolega zrobił omyłkę w zapisywaniu! Alicja Horn? Prokuratorka Alicja Horn? - Tak. Postrzał w okolice serca, stan bardzo ciężki. Łoziński odkrył twarz rannej i potrząsnął głową: - Ta joj, świat się kończy! Wiecie, kolego, że ja ją znam. Tego roku na Helu omal nie utonęła... No, ale do roboty! Ponieważ doktor Łoziński nie należał do tych ślamazarnych lekarzy, którym zawsze zbywa na szybkości decyzji, w kwadrans później ranna była prześwietlona roentgenem i leżała na stole operacyjnym. Kula ugrzęzła pod lewą łopatką, szczęśliwie minąwszy worek sercowy. Właściwie jej droga przechodziła przez serce, lecz to, jak często się zdarza, w chwili strzału musiało się skurczyć. Jednakże bardzo silny cios rozłupał kość w miejscu, gdzie ta łączy się z obojczykiem, co mogło nie tylko zadecydować o bezwładności ręki, lecz i sam zabieg wyjęcia kuli niezmiernie utrudniało. Nadto bardzo obfity wylew wewnętrzny nie wróżył nic dobrego. Operacja trwała dokładnie godzinę i dwadzieścia dwie minuty, a chociaż Łoziński był zamiłowanym chirurgiem, gdy oddał już pacjentkę w ręce pielęgniarek, opadł na krzesło i klął przez dobre pięć minut słownikiem najprawdziwszego "batiara". Wreszcie umył się, bo cały był mokry od potu, i zawołał posługacza, by połączył go z numerem takim to, a takim. - Czy to mieszkanie doktora Czuchnowskiego? - zapytał. - Tak. Ale pan jeszcze śpi. - To budzić go zaraz. Mówi doktor Łoziński. Po chwili zaspany Czuchnowski podszedł do aparatu: - O co chodzi, Romek? - Przyjeżdżaj, Władek, zaraz do szpitala, ale szybko. - Dziś mój wolny dzień - zaprotestował Czuchnowski. - Ta mam gdzieś twój wolny dzień! Rozumiesz? Przyjeżdżaj zaraz i to weź taksówkę, bo nie będę na ciebie czekać, a sam później pożałujesz. Gdy Czuchnowski przyjechał, Łoziński wepchnął go paroma szturchańcami do gabinetu: - Uważasz, Władek - powiedział - nie twój dyżur, ale mamy tu taką pacjentkę, przy której pewno sam zechcesz dyżurować. - Niby dlaczego? - ziewnął Czuchnowski. - Otóż Pogotowie przywiozło. Zamach samobójczy, ale zapisane, jako wypadek z bronią. Tak zarządziła policja. Paskudna rana. Lewe płuco poharatane i łopatka też. Posprzątałem tam to wszystko, no i może wyliże się, tylko z pół roku w łóżku, to mur. - No dobrze - wzruszył ramionami Czuchnowski - nie rozumiem jednak, dlaczego mnie to mówisz i dlaczego mamy ukrywać, że to był zamach samobójczy? - Ukrywać? Ano dlatego, że samobójczynią jest znaczna figura, nie byle kto... prokurator Alicja Horn. Czuchnowski zerwał się, zbladł śmiertelnie, otworzył usta, zachwiał się i opadł na fotel. - Tylko mnie tu nie mdlej! - ryknął Łoziński - ty mazgaju! Mówię ci, że nic jej nie będzie. Chodź, zaprowadzę cię do niej, no! W małym, białym pokoju, bez kropli krwi na twarzy, z zamkniętymi powiekami, leżała Alicja. Czuchnowski rzucił się przed łóżkiem na kolana i cichy szloch zaczął wstrząsać jego zgiętymi plecami. Usta przywarły do nieruchomej, białej ręki na kołdrze, a łzy bólu, łzy współczucia, łzy nadziei i szczęścia spadały z jego oczu tak gęsto, że nikt nie potrafiłby odróżnić, która z nich jakim wyciśnięta została uczuciem. Doktor Łoziński stał chwilę w milczeniu, wreszcie machnął ręką i wyszedł, ostrożnie zamykając za sobą drzwi. Kategoria:Prokurator Alicja Horn